Automated Personal Assistants (APAs) can perform various tasks through conversational dialogs with users. For example, an automated personal assistant can detect when a user desires to place a phone call, find an address, or add an item to a calendar and, thereafter, perform such a desired action. Typically, to generate new tasks or applications, developers must write a new design, make modifications to the implementation, and undergo various stages of software testing. Further, for tasks or applications using dialogue, a turn-taking structure of the dialog, additional underlying logic, and/or language instruction (e.g., to accomplish language recognition) may be needed. As such, in addition to application development being time consuming, an understanding of application development is typically needed to generate new tasks or applications thereby restricting the scalability of application development.